the surprise cold
by Lavi'sgirl17
Summary: caitlin todd goes to work and tony finds out from ducky that its a fever and now its tony's job to take care of her.


**A/N: i do own NCIS or the characters. **

Tony gets out of the elevator and walked towards his desk.

"good morning kate" tony said.

There was no answer tony was getting suspicious and walked over to kate's desk only to see her asleep.

"kate?" tony asked; shaking her a little bit.

"hmmm. Oh good morning tony" kate said rubbing her head.

"you alright?" tony asked.

"what are you talking about of course i'm alright" kate told tony.

Tony raised one eye brow and said.

"your lying. You sure your not sick?"

"of course i'm-" kate started but got cut off.

"your still lying" tony said; walking over to kate feeling her forehead.

"kate! Your burning up. Go home before gibbs notices" tony said.

"before I notice what? Gibbs asked; just walking in.

"oh hey boss I think kate is sick but she keeps saying she's fine" tony explained.

"gibbs i'm fine really" kate tried to defend herself.

"no your not. Tony take kate to see ducky" gibbs told tony, after feeling her head.

"you got it gibbs" tony said.

"i dont need need to see ducky" kate said.

"yes you do now come with me kate" tony said.

"tony no I dont" kate told tony.

He raised one eyebrow and said.

"dont make me do it"

"do what?" kate asked.

"this" tony said; picking up kate and putting her arm around his neck.

"tony let me down!" kate yelled.

"i will when we get downstairs" tony said; pushing one on the elevator and entering it.

"tony let me down now" kate told tony.

"what's the word?" tony asked.

"please" kate sighed.

"now that wasn't hard was it?" tony smiled, putting kate down carefully.

The elevator reached downstairs and they walked out, kate fell but tony caught her.

"here lean on my shoulder" tony said; grabbing her arm and putting it around his neck.

"i'm fine tony" kate said.

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"fine" kate sighed; as the walk towards ducky.

"ah hello kate, tony" ducky greeted.

"ducky I need you to take kate's temp. she may be sick" tony said.

"alright then" ducky said; going to his desk, grabbing the thermometer.

"ducky i'm fine" she tried to defend herself.

"you dont look fine" ducky said; putting the thermometer in her mouth.

It started beeping and ducky took it out.

"oh my kate you have a fever. Tony take her home I also suggest someone watch her" ducky said.

"ill watch her" tony smiled.

"no your not I can take care of myself" kate said.

"i'm still taking you to your house and taking care of you" tony stated; lifting kate's arm and putting it around his neck.

"fine" kate sighed; as they walked back to the elevator.

"call me if it gets worse" ducky said.

"will do ducky" tony smiled.

"i'm driving tony" kate said.

"no your not. I'm am" tony said.

Arriving outside they walk to his car putting kate in the passenger seat and buckling her seat belt on. Then heading towards the drivers seat and driving to kate's house.

Tony opened the car door and unbuckled kate's seat belt,offering her a hand up.

"i can get up myself tony" kate stated.

"you sure?" tony asked; raising one eyebrow.

"yes i'm sure" kate replied; getting up and fell but tony caught her.

"never mind I need help" kate said.

"thought so" tony smiled; grabbing her arm, putting it around his neck.''

Tony opened the house door, placing kate on the couch and handing her the remote.

"here watch tv while i'll make you some water. Is there anything you want to eat?" tony asked.

"chicken noodle soup will do" kate said; grabbing the remote and flipping thru channels.

"you got it" tony smiled; heading to the kitchen filling a cup with water.

"hey tony" kate said.

"yeah kate?" tony asked.

"thanks for taking care of me" kate replied.

A smile spread across his face.

"it's not a problem. Here's your water" tony said; giving a kiss on her head.

"what was that for?" kate asked.

"it's just a get well present from me" tony smiled; heading back to the kitchen.

Kate yawned.

"getting tired?" tony asked.

"yeah a little. Can you go grab a pillow from my room?" kate asked.

Another smile spread across his face.

"no problem" handing kate her soup then heading over to her room.

"and tony" kate said.

"yeah kate?" tony asked.

"dont even think about looking around my room" kate stated.

"heh alright" tony chuckled; going in her room to grab a pillow.

He came back to the living room, seeing kate finished her soup.

"you tired?" tony asked.

"yeah" kate replied.

"alright let me put this bowl away and i'll be right back" tony said.

He grabbed the bowel and putting it in the sink then heading back to the living room, placing the pillow on his lap.

"now go to sleep" tony said.

"alright" kate replied, placing her head on the pillow.

"dont hesitate to let me know if you need anything" tony said.

"okay. Thanks tony" kate said, closing her eyes.

"your welcome" tony smiled.

**A/N: it's just a one shot but it may be a two shot we'll see. i hope you liked it :)**


End file.
